


Whatever Magnus wants Magnus gets.

by Choirfreak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, All Human, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, I Tried, M/M, Malec, Surrogacy, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME IN THE FANDOM DON'T JUDGE ME, i didn't read the books so please don't try to fight me, i suck at endings, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choirfreak/pseuds/Choirfreak
Summary: I suck at story titles and apparently I suck at summaries too. The Lightwood-Banes want to add to their family.





	Whatever Magnus wants Magnus gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I'm new to the shadowhunter world and really I'm only here for Malec......and maybe Jaia. I've kinda of become obessed with Malec and this is a manifestation of the obsession. I live for Lightwood-Bane fluff (and smut). This is my little twist on how Alec and Magnus' family came to be.

Magnus could only chuckle as he watched his husband look out the window of their home for what felt like the 100th time. Alec was the most nervous of the couple but he’d never seen him SO nervous.

“Alexander…..Darling. Sit, please? You’re giving me motion sickness with all this pacing back and forth to the window. Alec sighed heavily as he glanced out the window yet again and turned to look at his husband.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” Magnus motioned his hand for Alec to sit next to him. He did so and took Magnus’ hand.

“You can’t be a nervous wreck before she gets here.”

They were awaiting the arrival for one of their closest friends; Lydia to arrive. They had invited her over to discuss something that Magnus and Alec had been discussing for months and finally mustered up the confidence to bring it to Lydia’s attention. Since before they were even married, Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane had always wanted to have a family. Soon after they were married, they were blessed with the opportunity of adopting a little boy who they now call Rafael- “Rafe” for short. All of it came together thanks to their friend Lydia who is a social worker. Rafe has been a part of their family since he was four and now that he’s about to turn eight, Magnus is ready for another addition. When he told Alec he wanted a baby this go round, it honestly shocked Alec. Toddlers-Alec could handle, but babies? He wasn’t so sure. Alec loves Magnus more than life itself so if his husband wanted a baby, he’d try his hardest for give him one. So, they began to explore their options. They considered adoption again, but after discussing it Magnus wanted a baby that was….Theirs. So, they looked into the option of surrogacy. When it came to choosing a surrogate, that’s where things got difficult. Magnus wasn’t too keen on a random stranger carrying their baby and neither was Alec. They thought hard about who they wanted, and came to an agreement quickly. The day to finally ask Lydia had finally come and Alec and Magnus (Although Magnus hid it very well) were both nervous as hell.  

Alec squeezed the other man’s hand tightly.

“I know that….Just….What if she does say no?”

“Then we’ll go back to the drawing board.” Magnus answered in a calm tone.  Alec sighed as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his husband’s.

“Okay. I love how you’re so calm about this.” Magnus laughed.

“Sweetheart…I am nervous as fuck. I just do a better job at hiding it.” The men shared a laugh as Magnus leaned in further to capture his lips. When they broke apart, Magnus stood up.

“I’m going to go check on dinner…..Breathe Alexander.” Alec looked up at the love his life, smiled and nodded. When he was in the room alone, he rubbed his hands over his thighs and grabbed his cell from the coffee table. He checked to see if there were any messages but there weren’t any. He opened his messages app and was about to open a new text when the doorbell rang.

“Shit.” Alec hissed as the sound startled him, causing his phone to fumble in his hands. He stood up quickly and blew out a gust of air.  Magnus came rushing from the kitchen as he made his way to the door. They both exchanged a look that read “good luck” right before Alec reached for the door knob.

He opened the door to see one of his best friends on the other side, smiling brightly.

“Hey!” Magnus and Alec greeted simultaneously.

“Hey guys!”  Lydia beamed as she moved inside the door and embraced the men.  They pulled away and Magnus moved to close the door. Lydia looked up at Alec with bright smile.

“Where’s Rafe?”

“He’s at Karate….Jace is going to bring him home when he’s done with his class.” Alec answered. Jace was a mixed martial arts instructor and instructed Rafael’s Karate class.

“Okay. Hopefully I can see him.” Alec smiled and nodded as he rubbed his hands against his thighs and lead Lydia into the family room. 

“Lydia, can I get you anything to drink? Some wine?” Magnus asked.

“Yes please. After the week I just had, I may need the whole bottle.” Lydia chimed as she and Alec at on the couch. Magnus had quickly grabbed a bottle of wine and glasses from the kitchen.

“Is everything okay with work?” Alec asked as Magnus returned and proceeded to pour their wine. Lydia sighed heavily.

“Yeah…it’s just rough some days. Seeing some of these families going through all of this hardship is pretty rough. Social work is definitely not for the soft hearted, but there are days where I come home and just cry my face off.” Both Alec and Magnus gave her a sad look. Lydia waved her hand.

“Enough sadness though. How are you guys? How is The Clave’s top defense lawyer?” She grinned proudly at Alec who just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“It’s fine, I guess. Nothing really new there.”

“Yeah, right. He’s still winning every case.” Magnus added as he took his seat next to his husband. Alec scoffed.

“Says, the most demanding interior decorator in Manhattan.” It was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes playfully.

“I really can’t help that I’m good at my job. It’s demanding, yes, but I still make time for my favorite boys.” He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. Lydia smiled at the affectionate couple. She really admired the way they loved each other.

“I’m so glad that Rafe has such loving daddies.” Alec took Magnus’ hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“Well…we have you to thank for bringing him into our life…..We’ve actually been thinking about expanding our little family.” Lydia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?” Alec and Magnus exchanged looks before Magnus cleared his throat, hoping to ease his nerves away.

“Uh…yeah….that’s part of the reason we invited you over.” Lydia’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Oh! Are you guys trying to adopt again?”

“Well….that’s one option we discussed.” Alec started. He glanced at Magnus, silently asking him to take the lead.

“We were thinking along the lines of….surrogacy.” Shock continued to grow in Lydia’s face.

“Oh…wow…Surrogacy. That’s a big step.” Alec laughed nervously.

“I know…but Magnus wants a baby… _We_ want a baby. A baby that’s either part of me or part of him.”  Lydia smiled and nodded.

“I can totally understand that. Do you want me to look through my resources and find a surrogacy agency for you guys? Have you started looking for candidates?”

“Yes and no.” Magnus answered.

“You know how picky Mags can be…..We both decided that we wanted someone we can trust. We were wondering….if _you_ could be our surrogate.”

 Lydia’s eyes shot open in surprise.

“Mm….Me?” Alec smiled as he leaned over and took her hand.

“Yes, you. You’re one of my best friends. You’ve been there for me I thought no one else was.” Lydia had been right by his side when he had come out to his parents.

“Wow….I don’t know what to think right now.”

“Well, we don’t need an answer right now. We know this is something that needs a lot of thought. We thought about it hard and we wouldn’t want anybody else. But….if you decide not to go through with it, we will totally understand.” Magnus spoke up. Lydia gripped her wine glass, brought it up to her mouth and finished the rest of its contents in one gulp.

“Okay…..Wow…..let me just say how honored I feel that you guys would want me as a surrogate for your child. Give me a couple days to think on it and I’ll let you guys know, is that alright?” Both of them nodded. Alec blew out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.

“Of course. Take all the time you need, sweetheart.” Magnus said with a warm smile. He looked at Alec as he loosened his grip on his and noticed that Alec had begun to relax a bit.

“Okay….now that that’s out of the way! Lydia, honey, are you hungry? I’ve got parmesan crusted salmon in the oven that I need to check on.”

“Sure I can eat.” Magnus gave Alec’s hand one more squeeze before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Once Alec and Lydia were alone, they looked at each other and laughed.

“Thanks for being so understanding Lydia…I really hope we didn’t overwhelm you with our offer.”

“Oh, of course not! Seriously, thank you for considering me. I promise I won’t keep you guys waiting for an answer.” He leaned over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

“There is no pressure at all.”

 

            Lydia did manage to see Rafe after his karate class but only as she was on her way out. She did have work the following morning and needed to work on some reports before going in. Magnus and Alec tried not to occupy their minds with thinking about Lydia’s answer. They both threw themselves into their work to keep from checking their phones every minute.  It wasn’t until the middle of the week that Alec got a text from Lydia asking to meet him and Magnus for lunch. They had made plans to go the following day for lunch. Magnus was going to go until he got a last minute call from a client that was in a town an hour away. It almost made Alec want to reschedule. He didn’t want to go without Magnus by his side.

“Alexander, baby, it’ll be fine. No matter her answer, we’re going to get through this and make it happen.” Magnus tried giving him a pep talk right before Alec was supposed to meet Lydia at one of their favorite places for lunch. Alec was actually sitting in the parking lot.  He had already spotted her car so he knew she was in there waiting for him. He let out a deep sigh.

“Okay. Let me get in there. I’ll see you when I get home, right?”

“Yes, Alexander. Rafe and I will be there when you walk in the door.” Alec laughed as he got out of the car.

“Okay. I love you, Mags.”

“Love you more.”  Alec ended the call and shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He took one deep breath and headed for the door of the small café he and Lydia decided to meet at. He quickly spotted her and made his way towards her table.

“Lydia, hey.” He greeted as he approached the table. She smiled brightly as she stood up and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hey Alec.” They pulled apart and took their seats opposite one another. Lydia’s smile was still spread across her face as she slid a drink across the table to Alec.

“I ordered your coffee for you. Black with two sugars, right?” He chuckled as he took the cup into his hands and raised it to his mouth.

“Yes! Thank you so much.” He took a sip and sighed happily as the hot drink slid down his throat. Lydia had opened her mouth to speak just as a waitress walked up to their table. She asked to take their order and Lydia kindly asked to give them a moment.

“Okay…So….” Lydia had trailed off once the waitress had walked away. Alec laughed nervously as he took another sip of his coffee.

“So…”

“I’ve thought hard about you guys’ offer. I gotta admit….it’s a hell of a step.”

“Yeah…..it is.” Lydia looked down at the small napkin she had begun to roll up repeatedly.

“You know, after the accident….I didn’t think I could recover. Losing John was tough. Before…..we had talked about having children. We tried…but nothing ever happened. After…..I was okay with the idea of not ever becoming a mother.” A year after Rafe’s adoption, Lydia and her husband, John, had been hit by a drunk driver. The impact was on John’s side, killing him instantly. Lydia was injured badly, but recovered after months of rehabilitation.

Lydia looked up from her napkin to Alec with a sad smile.

“It’s because you and Magnus have to thank honestly. _You_ have been there for me when I felt like I had no one else.” Alec could feel the tears pool in his eyes and he reached across the table and took hold of her hands.

“Of course, that’s what friends are for.” Lydia sniffed as a single tear had slid down her face. She let out a deep breath before she spoke again.

“So…..my answer to your question is…Yes. Yes I’ll be your surrogate.” Relief flooded over Alec as his tears had come to surface. He leaned his head down, squeezed her hands tight as he brought them up to his lips.

“Oh my goodness….Lydia….I….Magnus and I can’t say thank you enough. God…..Thank you….Thank you.”

 

            Magnus was in his office when he heard the front door close. He had finished the email he was typing up, hit send and headed for the front room. He watched Alec toss his keys into the tray on the table by the door. Magnus pulled Alec’s messenger bag off of his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. He was trying to read Alec’s face in hopes of finding out what happened when he met up with Lydia that afternoon. He had sent him at text earlier asking what happened, but all Alec said was that he would talk to him when he got home. Magnus grew impatient once he saw Alec smirking.

“Well?”

“Well hello to you too, dear husband.” Alec said with a chuckle. Magnus pursed his lips and waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah, Hey….What did she say?”

“Can I walk in the door and take off my shoes first? It’s been a long day.” Alec smiled as he slipped his shoes off and proceeded to walk over to the couch in the family room. He sat down and watched Magnus turn to look at him with his hands on hips.

“Don’t play with me, Alexander. The suspense has been killing me all day!” Alec looked up at his husband and laughed. When he left Lydia, he wanted to call Magnus right away. He didn’t want to miss the look on his face, though. So he decided to wait until he got home. Alec sat up straight and patted the spot next to him.

“Come and sit Mags….Please?” Magnus huffed in frustration as he took his seat next to Alec. Alec turned his body to face him and took both of his hands into his. He looked down at their hands, blew out a breath and looked back up at Magnus.

“She said yes.” Magnus let out a gasp and gripped Alec’s hands as he teared up instantly.

“Oh my God….Really?” Seeing Magnus emotional automatically caused Alec to get emotional. He nodded. Alec let go of Magnus’ hands and cupped his face, swiping his tears with his thumbs. Magnus continued to cry as Alec pulled him into his arms and hugged him against his chest.

“Dad?” Alec turned to see Rafe standing in the door way, concern all over his face.

“Hey buddy.”

“Is Papa okay?” Magnus sat up and shifted to look at their son. He sniffed and wiped his face.

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m okay. I just got some pretty amazing news. They’re happy tears.” Rafe gave his fathers a skeptical look for a moment and then shook it off.

“Okay. Could one of you give me a hand with my math homework? It’s a story problem and you know I suck at those.” He said with a small chuckle. Alec looked back at his husband.

“That is all you. I suck at story problems.”

           

* * *

 

That night, they decided not to tell Rafe anything just yet about their plans to expand their family until they knew everything would come together as planned. Lydia had come over for dinner the following weekend to go over their plan. They informed her that they would pay for everything regarding the process of her becoming a surrogate, doctor’s visits included. It took them couple of months to find the right doctor they all felt worthy of helping them. Alec and Magnus decided that they would use Magnus for the fertilization for the first try and if it didn’t work they would go with Alec for the next. A month and half after the actual fertilization, Lydia had called Alec and Magnus over to her place.

“What’s up?” Alec asked as he and Magnus followed Lydia through her house. She sat them down in her den, went to her room and came back with a small bag.

“Well, I’ve been feeling a bit off lately. So I went to the drugstore after work yesterday.” She pulled out two boxes, both with pictures of pregnancy tests on the front. Both Magnus and Alec let out small gasps.

“I didn’t want to do them without you guys….after all this is your baby.”

“Go pee on those sticks!” Magnus demanded playfully, causing both Alec and Lydia to erupt into laughter. Lydia disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared with a nervous look on her face.

“Both boxes say it’s only supposed to take less than five minutes for the results to appear.” Alec glanced down at his watch and looked away.

“Okay, we’ll wait.”

They didn’t even last two minutes before they all jumped up and headed towards the bathroom. They all stood outside the door.

“Why don’t you guys look first?” Lydia suggested. Alec and Magnus shared a look then Alec gestured for Magnus to go in first.

“Remember: Two stripes means yes.” Alec stood near Magnus as he walked up to the sink and picked up one of the tests. Immediately his hand flew over mouth and he looked back at Alec, tears already in his eyes. In one stride, Alec was by his side looking over his shoulder.

            There were two pink stripes on both tests. Magnus turned around and flung his arms around Alec’s neck, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. Alec looked over at Lydia and held out his arm, motioning for her to come closer. They all embraced as they all cried happily. It wasn’t until after Lydia’s first ultra sound that they had decided to sit down with Rafael and tell him everything.

“You guys are going to have a baby?” Rafe asked after they broke the news to him. They both nodded.

“But, it’s going to come from Aunt Lydia’s belly?”

“Yes, in about 7 months.” Magnus informed. Rafe sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

“I’m going to be a big brother in 7 months?” Alec smiled and nodded.

“Cool! When do we find out of if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked inquisitively.

“Oh not for a few more weeks. The baby is still very small. Here, look.” Magnus said as he pulled out a copy of Lydia’s sonogram.  They made Rafe promise not to tell anyone in their family just yet about the baby. They bribed him with buying him the latest gaming system that was scheduled to come out in the coming months.

Once Lydia was out of her first trimester, Alec and Magnus decided to host a dinner to announce the expansion of their family. After everyone had eaten and now were having drinks and talking amongst each other, Alec and Magnus decided to make their announcement.

“Everyone….We’d like to make an announcement. Rafe, sweetheart, come here.” Magnus called out.  Rafael stood between Alec and Magnus and took each of their hands. Alec looked down at his son and gave him a smile before glancing at his husband before he decided to speak.

“Since the beginning of the year, Magnus and I have been talking about expanding our family. We laid out all of our options and decided to go with something different from adoption. Magnus decided he wanted a baby and while I was a little iffy on the subject, all of you know I can’t say no to him.” He gained a few laughs with that joke.

“So we decided to go with surrogacy…..After months of searching for the right agency to go with, we both decided we didn’t want just anybody to carry our baby so….We asked our dear friend Lydia to be our surrogate and she agreed.”  Everyone around them gasped as turned their attention to Lydia, who was blushing profusely. Magnus smiled brightly at her and waved his hand for her to come and join them at the front of the room. He took her hand when she was by his side and turned back to their family and friends.

“We wanted to make sure everything worked out so we’re happy to tell you guys that We’ll be adding to our family just before Thanksgiving.” They all watched as everyone erupted into cheers and laughter. Alec’s baby sister Isabelle hopped out her seat, ran up to Lydia and pulled her into a hug.

“I _knew_ there was something different about you lately! I should have known once you started wearing your clothes bigger! This is so exciting! Alec! Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“And ruin the surprise? We know you can’t hold water, Izzy.” She scoffed.

“Whatever. How did you guys get Rafe to keep a secret? That kid is just as bad as me.”

“Bribery, of course. Which reminds me; ask Simon when that damn new Nintendo system comes out, please?” Magnus requested. Izzy nodded as she laughed, pulling her nephew into a hug.

“Do you guys know what you’re having yet?” Clary, asked as she stood next to Izzy.

“My next ultrasound is in a couple of weeks, we should find out then.” Lydia announced. Clary and Izzy shared a look of excitement.

“You should let us plan a gender reveal party!” Alec’s little sister exclaimed. If Alec had a hard time telling his husband no, he had an even harder time telling his sister no. He couldn’t tell any of his siblings no.

“Of course.”

 

            It was not long after Lydia’s ultrasound that Izzy and Clary had put a party together. They had learned from years of watching Magnus throw parties. They once again gathered at Alec and Magnus’, only this time in their backyard.  They had set up a bullseye with a large balloon attached to its center. Alec was very skilled in archery, so the key was to shoot the arrow at the balloon and releasing glitter that was the color classifying the gender. Alec insisted that he, Magnus and their son shoot an arrow. Alec might have been a master at archery but it didn’t mean Magnus didn’t know a thing about it. Alec took pride at teaching his husband and their son how to shoot a bow.  So the three of them stood at a great distance from the target and prepared their arrows.

“Alright, ready?” Alec called out, glancing out the corner of his eye to see Magnus and Rafael standing in position. They both said yes. 

“Okay at the count of three guys!” Clary announced. Everyone surrounding them had all counted to three and watched all three arrows fly and hit the balloon at the same time, releasing a vast amount of blue glitter.

Another boy. They were expecting a baby boy.

“I knew it!” Rafe shouted. The three of them had all expressed what they all thought the sex of the baby was. Rafe and Alec were hoping for a boy while Magnus wanted a little girl. He was happy anyway. Alec looked over at his husband.

“We should have bet on it.”

“So you could brag about it forever? I think not.” Magnus quipped as he rolled his eyes playfully. The men embraced and kissed quickly.

           

* * *

 

In the weeks following the party, Magnus went crazy buying endless amounts of clothes for their baby boy. If it wasn’t Magnus, it was Alec, and if it wasn’t Alec it was one of his siblings. They also moved Lydia in with them temporarily as her due date came near. A week after she moved in, Lydia had woke them in the middle of the night, alerting them that her water had indeed broke. Twelve hours later, Magnus and Alec had welcomed Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane to their family. They were officially a family of four. Two days later, Lydia and Max were discharged and went home with Magnus, Alec and Rafe. Alec, Magnus and Lydia had all decided that while she was Max's biological mother, Lydia would be called Auntie Liddy....just as Rafe had called her when he was younger. The men had discussed telling Max about his lineage when he was much Much older. A couple of weeks later, Lydia had went back home, giving her best friends time with their newborn son. Having a baby in the house was a huge adjustment for the Lightwood-Bane family for sure. Rafe had to constantly be reminded to keep down his usual noise level. Alec and Magnus took turns in the middle of the night whenever Max cried. It was Alec's favorite time for him, honestly. He was lucky to have a job that had allowed him to take off as much time needed to take care of his son. They were all amazed as they watched Max grow and discover new things every day. Max already had a full head of black hair and his eyes were turning out to be dark blue...just like Lydia's. 

"Hey papa, don't Max's eyes look like blueberries?" Rafe had commented one afternoon while he was holding his now three month old baby brother, feeding him a bottle. Magnus had broke his glance from his computer to look over at his sons. 

"Well, Rafe sweetheart, I believe you're right. A pair big ole blueberries." Max had looked at his papa with those big blue eyes, bottle still in his mouth and gave him a faint smile.

"Blueberry.I think I'm going to start calling him that. " Rafe laughed. That urged Magnus to throw his head back in laughter. 

"I love it, though we're probably going to have to come up with something else when he's older." Alec had come home from work later that evening and found his husband in the family room, with their son in his arms, dancing to one of their favorite ballads.  It made Alec's heart want to burst from his chest. In a way, he felt as if their family was now complete, but knew that if Magnus asked for another child the next day, he'd sure find a way to make it happen.


End file.
